fanonpookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Diva Pookies
Diva Pookies are mean, sassy over-the-top pookies who think they're better than everyone else. Sometimes, they're sly with their ways, and like nothing more than tormenting and tricking people into picking them and then betraying them or even abusing them. They abuse non-members and non-rare pookies, and are very, very picky with the family they want and believe they deserve. Sometimes, they will blame another family member on things they did. It is rare if a diva is nice. Catchphrases * "Is Cutest Pookie In CP" * "Is Best Pookie In CP" * "Is Rarest Pookie In CP" * "Pats Floor Demanding Attention" * "Chews On Expensive Pink Boa" * "Woo Mot Rare" * "Woo Mot Cute Woo Awh Glee!" * "Woo Nevah Gonna Get Picked Because Woo Mot Rare" * "Is Most Adorable Pookie In CP" * "Is Cutest Wittle Diva!" * "Is Muffin Moo!" * "Wants Rich Rare And Pretty Mumu!" * "Woo Mot Gonna Win Woo Awh Glee!" (At a pookie contest) * "Gates Kitties!" * "Doves Uppies!" * "Is Cutie/Cutest And Always Gets Picked" * "Mwe Dwon't Want Duh Duh/Biggy Bro/Kitty/Uppie/Non-Member Mumu!" * "It Wasn't Mwe It Was ________" * "Does Not Want To Share Stuffie Collection" * "Is Pookie Of The Year" * "Ignores Awh Glee Pookie" * "Giggles Strawberry/Blueberry Bubbles!" * "Is Going To Win" (At a pookie contest) * "Wugz Future Wista/Uppie/Mumu" * "Eats Lavender Gown" Divas With Wistas/Broders/Mumus/Dudus Divas usually like to stay alone. If a non-member pookie asks to be a Wista/Broder they most likely will say "MO/Go Away woo awh glee (ugly) MO!" Many divas don't like Non-Members. When divas need a mumu/dudu, they like mumus with boas and diva sunglasses. They will shout "MO!" at the others instead of saying "Mo bank woo missy!" at anyone else. Divas rarely have wistas or broders. If they do, the wista/broder is commonly also a diva. Sometimes, mumus want divas. They'll come in the Pet Shop saying something like: "Wants Diva who cries when is not held!" or "Wants diva that is not a non member! Divas can be a MELD, who can publicly humiliate their Fam fam. They are bullies and need to be reported to a Pookie Protector immediately! As many of these pookies are MELDS they do not get picked enough. Divas are rude and only like rich mumus (Moms). They hate non member mumus, non rare mumus, and any kind of dudu. Any mumu not wearing items they prefer is rejected, no matter how nice or rich they are. How Divas Act Divas are rude and pushy. They like to annoy other pookies and bully them. Mumus/dudus sometimes get annoyed with divas and put them in time out if they are bad. If a diva gets picked, goes to her mumu's/dudu's igloo, and sees a wista or broder, she will often yell: "Stwanger danger mo wista/broder!" and "Get them out now!" The mumu/dudu usually says "That's wista/broder". Some of the time, if the diva doesn't want a broder or wista, they will throw fits and bully the other pookie. The diva might be kicked out, or, sometimes, mumus/dudus who like divas will kick the other pookie out, which is very unfair.'' Divas who are out in a pookie contest will usaully make a big fuss and refuse to leave. They could sit on someones chair, causing them to leave. They might throw snowballs at the mumu or turn into a uppie/dragon/monster/other and eat or "skill" the other pookies and the host Naughty Pookies '''Naughty pookies' are basically troublemakers. They love to get into trouble whenever they can. They may have been bullied or come from bad fam fams. Some Naughty Pookies also might be divas or MELDS. Naughty pookies can do lots of things to get into trouble. *Driving the family car * Breaking a glass ornament/decoration *Sneaking sweets/cookies/treats/chocolate *Hogging things *If their uppie is in a cage, they might release it *Pranks *Being mean *Breaking items *Purposely getting hurt *Waking up in the middle of the night and sneaking ice cream, snow cones, french fries or pancakes, ETC. Going into their room and eating them *Drawing in the fam fam books *Jumping on the bed *Throwing food *Ruining flowers, plants, herbs,etc * Watching adult shows (e.g South Park, Futurama, Robot Chicken, ect.) *(If there is a bathroom with a toilet) Throw and flush various objects down the toilet, clogging it (eg. Rubber Duckys, action figures, anything!) *(If they have an older sibling, and if the older siblings is taking a break from their homework) Ruin their homework either by tearing it or drawing on it. *(If they have a pet, uppies being common.) Command the pet to attack their sibling *Looking in the shower/bath when a family member is inside it *Turning on things (e,g computers, Ipads Iphone and T.V) at night time * Screaming very loudly at night time when everyone is asleep. * Running around. * Hurting a family member when they are busy * Breaking toys on purpose for attention. * Abusing Younger Members of the family * Waking up the newborn wista/broder * Breaking Windows on purpose with something like a baseball bat * Looking Up Innapropriate Photos on The Internet (may be found on CPPS.ME) * Throwing Siblings on the stove, or in the oven.. * Starting A Food Fight * Some act similar to Gothic Pookies MELD Mean Evil Little Diva (MELD) are types of pookies. They are like divas, except they're WAY WAY WAY worse. They are just below the "Drama Llama" rank in the AMP scale. What they do: MELDs do not act like your everyday bully pookie. Instead, they are much more worse and tricky. MELDs try and frame you by being mean to you, and blaming it all on you. If the mumu/dudu is on BRB, the MELD will bully you, and when the mumu/dudu is back, the MELD will blame it on you by saying "It wasn't me it was (name of pookie they're blaming). Thus framing you for everything they did. * They get others to side with them like a sibling or a family pet. * They act like little angels when people are watching. * They will blame everything on you and act cute to get away with it. * They throw a fit and get sad when you blame stuff on them. Drama Llamas Drama Llamas are above Melds in the AMP scale. They are a close relative to the Diva, being similarly arrogant and stuck up. They tent to say things like: "Is spoiled and bossy!", "Sees awh glee pookie and pukes!", and/or "Ugh!". When somebody picks them, they say stuff like "Mo!" or "Woo yucky!" and try to get people to side with them. People may come up and say: "Pats Captain Cutie and pelts meanie (the person wanting to picks them) with rotten veggies!" They may try to get as many people to turn against their victim. In a Pookie Contest, they sit other pookies' chairs. If they do not win, they will throw a tantrum, be rude to the winner(s) of the contest and make people want to leave. Domino Divas Domino Divas are the worst kind of diva. They tend to act like normal Divas, except they will try to convert other pookies to be a Diva, Drama Llama, and/or a Meld. At the Pet Shop, they act all cute, or normal at the very least. Once you pick them, they keep up the appearance of being a normal pookie. Then they say, "Mumu, can we get a wista?". You may get a wista because you thought it wouldn't be any trouble. When you go on BRB, they talk to/bribe the wista about being a Diva, Drama Llamas and/or a Meld. Once you return, they ask you for more siblings. Once there are a certain number of pookies, you may go on BRB for something else. When that happens, the original pookie will talk to all the pookies about being a Diva, Drama Llama, and/or a Meld. Many will convert to what the original pookie wants, though there will be a few exceptions. After a few minutes when you are on BRB, they leave one by one saying stuff like: "Woo don't wove mwe!", "Woo are mean to me!", or "Woo ignowing mwe!".Once you return (with your igloo possibly empty) and go to the Pet Shop to adopt a new one, they say phrases like: "They meanie! or "Dwon't gwo with them!". People may get confused because many pookies are saying that you are mean/bad/etc. and may follow their advice. Thus, lowering your chances of adopting a pookie on that server. Trivia * Divas are selfish. They want everything to be about them and always want to be the youngest (see Pookie Ages on the Club Penguin Pookie Wiki). * There are diva protests, but those are less common than pookie protests, as pookie haters almost always think that all pookies are divas. * As mentioned above, many people are pookie haters because they think every pookie is a diva. * Some divas are pookie haters in disguise as they are selfish and they hate other pookies. * The name "Diva Pookie" may be a reference to the singer called "Diva" and as male "Divo" but boy divas are never called that . * It is unknown who the first diva was. They were most likely a pookie hater. * Diva Pookies are sexist (they want mumus and not duh duhs), which bad in real life. * Diva in the pookie dictionary means "Bully", "Meanie", 'Poo" and "Hater". * Sometimes non diva pookies are gender racist, too. * Some divas act nice at the petshop at first when somebody adopts them they act mean, bad, and rude. * Divas are evil. They always want to be the youngest even if there is a newborn. Divas say "Is Youngest" even if there is a newborn but the newborn says "Mo I Youngest I The Newborn" * Some of them work for the Pookie Hater Defense, as seen here. *Divas/Melds are the types of pookies that drive some lovers into becoming haters.